1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved health apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,825, issued to Smith, discloses a hair grooming tool for detangling hair that has been styled as dreadlocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,590, issued to Bachtell, discloses a hair styling comb for grooming full bodied hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,307, issued to Morrow, discloses a comb for use in grooming curling and particularly kinky hair.